HalfLife
by Sweet Sanctuary
Summary: After 5 years o change Sora finally returns to Destinys Island. Faced wthe girl who once broke his heart & his friend who betrayed him, Riku, he will show them just what it feels like to want something you can't have, loose what is most precious to you.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** Ok this is my first attempt at a real story not one of the short ones that I have just been writing so please bear with me. This story has been in my head for the past few months now and I've only recently got time to write it down.

**Summary**After five years of change Sora finally returns to Destiny's Island. Faced w/the girl who once broke his heart & his friend who betrayed him, Riku, he will show them just what it feels like to want something you can't have, loose what is most precious to you. & what it feels like to truly only live a Half-Life..

Sora/Kairi(One-sided), Riku/Kairi, Sora/OC, Roxas/OC it's a surprise... will be a Riku/Sora(Unreq) in later chaps. & Roxas(OC) Unreq. pairing. & if you haven't figured it out yet. YAOI

**Disclaimer:** I do not now nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and I am way proud of that b'cuz like I stated in my other story the unknown is definitely more fun to play with.

**Half Life**

Rain falls slowly down onto the shores of this small island paradise. The soft splash of droplets hitting the rocks nearly covers the retreating footfalls of a small twelve year old. She always said the rain is meant to wash all your troubles away it did nothing to stem the steady flow of tears running down his cheeks.

Why? Is this happening. He knew, he knew all along and yet he still... He hastened his steps as if to try and outrun the pain.

_Flashback_

_" Hey Kai, I umm..."_

_"Heh heh, whats with the serious face.. You said you really needed to tell me something."_ _She smiled sweetly still giggling at his blushing face. They had been friends since diapers, you'd think he'd be alittle better with expressing him self by now._

_"Oh, come-on now Silly. It's just me."_

_"Oh, Okay. umm, uh.. I.. I.. just.. had.. to.. say..," he took a shaky deep breath trying to steady his racing heart. Then finally just pushed it all out in one burst." I reallylikeyou." ahem " I mean as more then a friend." It seemed finally saying the words brought enough courage for the boy meet her eyes. The light of small hope in his expression was dashed by the rueful look she gave him._

_"Oh, .Um I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." This time it seemed she had trouble finding words. "It's just I wish I had known sooner. You see I'm kinda... already... going out with ...Riku..."_

_"...Riku..."_

_"Yes, you see he just asked me out yesterday.." " But I really am sorry.. I..really do.." The sentence wasn't finished because the source of there discussion just happened to walk in the door. Standing a whole head taller then the other two, the older teen gave a smile towards Kairi while shooting an evil smirk in the other boys direction._

_"Well, look what we have here. Not trying to steal my girl now are you??.." huh "Not like you could" He gave a feral grin edging towards the smaller boy. In an even quieter voice so that only the two could hear it."See what happens when you wait too long... You know what they say losers wait winners take,... Well you get the picture."He then turned around, slung his arm around Kairi's shoulder and pulled the distraught girl flushed against side. He slowly leaned forward as if to kiss her, "Oh, now if you don't mind we'd like some time alone."_

_Kairi seemed like she wanted to say more but was to flustered to think straight. When she finally did to put two words together she turned to her old friend only to see his retreating back._

_"No, wait.. It's not like that.. Don't be mad.."_

_But it was to late the heartbroken boy was far beyond earshot.._

_EndFlashback_

His steps slowed to a wooden drag. He just couldn't understand what happened back there. After waiting two years he had finally gotten the courage to confess. They had been friends for so long that everyone on the island already believed that they would end up together. Even him and Riku used to be close friends. Aside from his recent anamosity he was one of the first ones who knew how he felt about Kairi. Why would he.. I just don't understand.

Without looking where he was going he ended up back at his own house. Only this time there was an unknown black car in the driveway. He didn't remember being told that they were having any visitors. He would have preferred to stay out in the rain. The skies seemed to want to join in his misery but he knew that he would get in deep trouble if he got sick. So with quick resolve he walked stiffly back into his house deciding that being drenched in water should cover the tears on his face. The one person who he would seek comfort from wasn't there to greet him. She would usually call him in from the kitchen or start scolding him right at the front door for being out in weather like this. He started to remember that things had been different lately. She wasn't at home as much as she used to and she still hadn't given him a reason. In fact the only person in the house was a blonde haired man sitting on his couch.

The man was dressed in a black business suit an tie which by the way he was constantly tugging at the thing proved that he wasn't at all comfortable in the attire. Tall of build with a slight hunch in his shoulders. He had a stern faced that would intimidate anyone if not for the kind yet sorrowful eyes expressed in greeting.

"Hello, My name is Cid, Well you can call me uncle Cid. You probably don't remember me I haven't been around since you were just baby. but,...Uh there's no easy way to say this." A deep frown creasd is brow.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't understand?"

"I guess I should just get straight to the point. You see, I also happen to be your family lawyer." The slight pause in his flow of words showed the hesitancy in wanting to reveal something and yet the need to just finish what had to be said. "Here goes, there is something that you need to know. Something that ..."

He only paid half attention to the words that were being said as a letter was taken from the man's pocket and placed on the table in front of him...

A small form looked walked slowly on the shore. Brown locks plastered to his forehead from all the pelting water. Sapphire eyes searched the heavens as if trying to find something, someone, an answer to a question...Why??..

As his mind race the memory of the last few lines in the letter he just read. Now crumbled with tearstains in his pocket.

_My Sweet little boy, I will always love you._

_Remember me and never forget that I never stopped loving you. Please don't cry for I know that change can be frightening but, you will always be my _

_...Dear Baby, Sora..._

**End Note**: So tell me what you think so far. Should I continue?? Just keep in mind that it's my first try and I stated perfectly in my profile that I'm not that great at this. But yeah I made Riku a big jerk in this one but don't worry he'll get his. I know the beginning seems pretty cryptic and I didn't really explain much but all will be revealed in later chaps.


	2. Just Another Boring Day

**Author's Note:** Okay made it to the second chap. I'm trying to get all this story down but again with work and training I don't really got that much time on my hands. Plus I'm also trying to write another story at the same time. Patience just isn't one of my virtues. But yeah so tell me how this goes.

**Summary**After five years of change Sora finally returns to Destiny's Island. Faced w/the girl who once broke his heart & his friend who betrayed him, Riku, he will show them just what it feels like to want something you can't have, loose what is most precious to you. & what it feels like to truly only live a Half-Life..

Sora/Kairi(One-sided), Riku/Kairi, Sora/OC, Roxas/OC it's a surprise... will be a Riku/Sora(Unreq) in later chaps. & another Unreq. pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Ok I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts. Cuz if I did well than that game would just never end and would be alot happier with my life. But anywayz on with the story.

**Just Another Boring Day**

"Hey wait a minute"

The loud shrill of the bell signaled the end of another uneventful day. As the halls of Destiny High emptied of all student life, there were only two figures left. The tall young man made his way to the entrance, his hurried pace and long strides hinted at a desire a avoid his pursuer. Though it would prove nearly impossible for him to hide from anyone. With his waist length silver hair, gorgeous athletic body, and tempt me aquamarine eyes Riku was a site to behold. And definitely not one to be lost in a crowd.

"Slow down Riku, come on man." Though Riku was still only walking it proved difficult for his shorter friend to keep up with his longer strides. The older teen finally came to a stop right before the entrance.

Huff huff, " Wow man, people woulda thought you were running away from me."Ha ha. The laugh did nothing to help him catch his breath. The smaller blued eyed boy was of the same build as Riku if not slightly leaner. He wore a damp tank top and basketball shorts with the varsity Blitzball jacket to complete the look.

Sigh "What is it Ti."

Peering up between sweaty blonde bangs he gave his friend a not so gentle slap on the back. "So what's the rush, huh, got a little private appointment with our schools favorite redhead."

He recieved an annoyed glare from his friend.

"Hmm, Try the opposite"

"What? Don't tell me you guys are at it again."

Riku had been dating Kairi on and off since junior high. They're relationship was one hell of a roller coaster ride. Sometimes he couldn't even imagine why he started dating the girl in the first place. All he remembered is this intense feeling of jealousy and possessiveness that forced him to ask her out in the first place. He couldn't remember what caused those feelings so long ago. Just whenever he would start to think about that time those feelings would come back. In end the feeling of want would have him getting back together with the girl.

"Riiikuuuu" Tidus barely noticed his friend flinch at the sound of approaching footsteps.

'"Why me" he muttered under his breath so that only he and Tidus could hear.

"Oh, Riku I thought that I would meet you after class, and then you could walk me home. " She fluttered her eyelashes in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive way. "But then you left so suddenly I thought something was wrong."

Having dated the proclaimed hottest guy in school for most of her high school and junior high years, Kairi grew to be a pretty yet arrogant, self-absorbed girl. She did like Riku at the beginning of their relationship but grew to see him as more of a prize to flaunt rather than a boyfriend.

"Hey, Tiiddyyy" Came Kairi's shadow. Selphie was a sweet little girl with a bubbly desposition. Though her energetic personality had her bouncing off the walls in classes she always seemed to be 2 steps behind the redhead. She was as tall as Kairi with short brown hair that flipped up at the end and blue eyes that always seemed to hold some sort of planned mischief. Through her friendship with Kairi, Selphie ended up dating Riku's bestfriend and Blitzball teammate Tidus. Both girls were known as the luckiest and most popular girls in school.

Kairi proceeded to put Riku's arm into choke hold. "So you gonna tell me what happened?"

With a pained sigh Riku ran a hand through his long locks while trying to extract his other arm. "It was nothing Kai,...I.. I... just promised my mom I'd be home early today. You know to help her in the shop."

With a disbelieving pout,"Are you ssuuurreee??"

"Hey, Kai come off it, if he said that's what's goin on then that's what's goin on... Just drop it alreay.." Tidus tried but failed miserably to get the annoying girl away from his distressed friend.

"Ahhh, Tidy you don't have to be so mean.." Selphie decided to join in.

Deciding to avoid further confrontation with the duo Tidus devised a way for both him and Riku to get out of this situation.

"Sorry I've been so insensitive, tell you what how about the two of you go shopping or something. I'll help Riku with what needs for his mom. And we'll meet up for some ice cream later. Our treat."

"Awww, my Tidy is so sweet. Ok. I did want to check out this new dress shop that just opened up by the beach side cafe.

"Oh, yeah and I need new shoes to match the new hat I bought yesterday, and new earrings... &..."

The two girls chat animately, completely forgetting about there male companions as they made their way in the direction of the shops.

"Wow that was easier than I thought it would be."

"What can I say I have a thing with women, plus there's nothing that can distract a girl more than shopping."

Heh he"I should keep remember that the next time I'm with Kairi."

"Right, so Riku what's really goin on?"

"God, where do I even begin. It's about me and Kairi. You know how long we've been together. It...

"Nevermind, it's a long story, I'll tell when we get back to my house. Remember you said you were gonna help me & my mom"

"You were serious?, Aw, man I thought we were just gonna kick back and eat paopu fruit or something?"

"Why you wanna share one with me?" Riku wiggles his eyebrows suggestively..

"Right, as tempting as that sounds, you're my friend I just don't like you that much."

Smacking Tidus on the back of the head. "Well, lets get out of here before the girls decide to come back and make us fashion judges.

A look of horror crossed both boys faces as they exited the school.

"Hey man, race you to the beach.."

"Your on."

As they started running Riku couldn't help but notice a feeling of deja vu. As if he had done this before with someone else. The feeling seemed important he just couldn't remember why?? -Oh, well probably not important. Time to concentrate on kicking Tidus' ass-.

-I guess this is the end to another boring day.-

And though I don't like Riku in some stories even I have to admit the boy is extremely hot.

Sorry If I take long between updates but I do prefer reading fanfiction rather than writing it myself. Plus I'm reading this new anime series called the Devil Within him. Hmm can't really judge it yet but it seems to be pretty good. & it has the most amount of amazingly gorgeous guys in one volume since Vampire Knight.

(Dammit Stop Drooling...)


End file.
